quorawehfandomcom-20200214-history
Personae Dramatis
This is a dossier of the various peoples that the adventuring party interacts with during their time in the Greenbelt. Their bios, their status, their occupation and various notes will be noted under their names. This section is separated into sections, one belongs to all the player characters (aka the adventuring party) while the other section is for non playable characters. More information will be added to their bio's as more information is revealed. The Playable Characters Below are the playable characters that involve themselves in the trials and tribulations of Golarion. A majority of these people have single handedly taken the reigns of history and molded it to their designs. They are the characters involved in completing charters, finishing missions, and creating a kingdom. The characters will each have a small biography that includes their birth dates, likes and dislikes, class, and a small blurb about their personalities and other historic events they may have been involved in. Brock Race: Half-Orc Class: Paladin Birthdate: Unknown Likes: Beauty and smiting the wicked Dislikes: Ugliness and filth Occupation: Ruler of Quoraweh Biography Brock is the current leader of the nation of Quoraweh. He is also an avid paladin of the goddess of art, beauty, and music, Shelyn. Not much is known about the chivalrous and charismatic half orc paladin, except that he hails from the Kingdom of Brevoy. His reasons for travel has yet to be revealed but it would be gathered that he might have come to spread the tenets of his goddess to the far corners of Golarion. He serves as the constitutional monarch of the nation of Quoraweh. Using his shining armor and strong personality to serve as a beacon for the people of the fledgling nation. His position as monarch does not quite bolster one's impression of the pilgrim paladin, as one would if they see him in battle; an arena that he shines greatly in. The Master Race: Human Class: Monk Birthdate: Unknown Likes: Preaching his beliefs, creating dolls, and catching arrows Dislikes: Healing Occupation: Councilor of Quoraweh, Deity Biography The Master is a traveling monk hailing from lands unknown. He comes into the party with his trusted camel and high degree of self esteem. Though narcissistic to a degree, his pride is not unfounded and often covers his weaknesses and misfortunes under the guise of guile and flair. This same said self esteem translates to a need to spread the same beliefs he believes in, which not surprisingly is faith in himself. In fact he doesn't feel the need to worship any other deity but himself. His charm and charisma radiates well enough that he has created a small cult following in worship of him. He has yet to state a reason for adventuring, as he is not wont to diverge deeper information to his machinations. It can be discerned however that one of his reasons for traveling the lands of the River Kingdoms, is to spread the word of his own glory and legend. A testament to this, would be a statue that was built in his honor in the city of Leveton. His position as Councilor of Quoraweh is a boon to his self apotheotic ways. He would use his seat as a way to counsel the people, both the ruling body and the lay citizens, in seeing the true light of his ways. Backed by one of his apostles, the Grand Diplomat Amesha herself, he just might find apotheosis in the Stolen Lands following in the foot steps of other self made living deities of time past. Amesha Orlovsky Race: Gnome Class: Celestial Sorceress Birthdate: Kuthona 24 Likes: Butter Cake, Heights, and Jewelry Dislikes: Nobility, Caste Differences, The Bleaching, and Spiders Occupation: Grand Diplomat of Quoraweh, Cartographer, Record Keeper Biography Amesha Orlovsky of Eaglewatch is an adoptive daughter of Brenneth Orlovsky. She grew up as a noble, highly educated and given the best that her name can offer. She is highly skilled in the arts of magic as her gnomish blood has given her a special knack for the arcane ways. Though a noble herself, her youth has been anything like the other nobles of her family name. A secret disgrace has tainted her immediate family, a fact known within the inner cloisters of House Orlovsky. Treated like outcasts from the noble house, Amesha grew up disliking the way her extended family has estranged her and her mother. Impounded by the proof of noble ignorance that was readily seen around her, Amesha gained a strong distaste for anyone underneath nobility's wing. Her goal for adventuring is to create a land where nobility has no place and where all beings are treated as equals. There is also a small little quest to find the origin of her birth and similarly, her celestial ancestry. Her name and education make her a great candidate for Grand Diplomat as those born under the Orlovsky name are silver tongued and sly. Backed by her ineffable charisma and knowledge in the ways of nobility and court, she finds herself at home in the royal palaces and gilded halls of other monarchs. She is quirky to a fault, perhaps a personal trait brought on by her fear of the Bleaching; a fatal disease that rends the minds and bodies of all Gnomes in Golarion. Kieyanna Race: Half-Elf Class: Druid Birthdate: Unknown Likes: Her tiger Raja and jewelry Dislikes: Akiba, Amesha's dog Occupation: Marshal of Quoraweh, Party's Animal Trainer Biography Keiyanna is a traveling druid that has found her place in the wilderness of the Stolen Lands. With her companion Raja, she travels the land and explores the vast reaches of the nation from the Kamelands to the Narlmarches. Little is known about her, save her ability to commune and be one with nature. Even her reasons for exploring is unknown, though she might be doing it just to explore the land as Druids are fond of doing. Her pet Raja served as Amesha's riding mount for a time until she attained her current dog, Akiba. There seems to be a friendly rivalry between their pets. She was conscripted as Marshal of Quoraweh as her knowledge of nature and the natural world help her in her post. There is no stretch of land, no stream or brook, no beast untamed in these lands that escape her knowledge. There is no one better to act as the lands protector, to guide and lead soldiers and scouts and rangers than the druid Keiyanna herself. Atlas Race: Half-Orc Class: Barbarian Birthdate: Unknown Likes: Going into rages, getting killed Dislikes: Unknown Occupation: Maggot food Biography Not much is known about the barbarian Atlas. His presence was short lived in the company of the current adventuring party. Atlas traveled less than a month before he met his end at the hands of the Stag Lord. The epic and climactic battle for the future of the Stolen Lands claimed many lives with Atlas being one of them. He was saved once before during a battle with some Boggarts from the grip of death by the acts of the forest fay. Their benevolence did not reach this far out of the Narlmarches as the Stag Lords arrow struck a fatal blow to the barbarian. His body is buried in the capital city of The Ultimate as a constant reminder of the hero that fell there. Atta Surtova Race: Human Class: Rogue Birthdate: Unknown Likes: Unknown Dislikes: Unknown Occupation: Spymaster of Quoraweh Biography Atta Surtova is of noble blood who hails from the northern reaches of Brevoy. As her name suggests, she shares the same blood as the current reigning monarch of Brevoy. Being of Surtova birth, it can be believed that she grew up in the same gilded halls as most nobles are, however as her presence in the adventuring party is new, there is little to be said about this noble rogue. Her reasons for adventuring are her own and few have yet to yield bonds with her. Perhaps in time her story will be unraveled. Atta Surtova, being a rogue beat out the vagrant and fell paladin Akiros Ismort for the role of Spymaster. Though his connections to the underground are deep, seeing as how he worked with the Stag Lord and his bandit bretheren, Atta's ability to sneak and hide and infiltrate outweigh this benefit. If she is any good at her job then there is little for the small new nation to fear from her bordering neighbors. Seraphina Ashworthy Race: Human Class: Cavalier Birthdate: Unknown Likes: Rallying for her Liegelord, Rapier Dislikes: Being called Sera Occupation: Warden of Quoraweh Biography Seraphina Ashworthy is a cavalier under the geas of her Leigelord. Belonging to the Order of the Sword, Seraphina is believed to be honorable and chivalrous to a fault. Her boldness and candor in battle reflects her solemn vow and oath to her leigelord. Little is known of her master, what information there is, is kept as a secret in the mind of the noble warrior. It is known that she was sent to the Stolen Lands by her lord in order to reclaim them from the infamous Stag Lord. Her quest may have been one of the several charters sent by several kingdoms to tame the savage lands. She serves as another mounted soldier fighting alongside the Paladin Brock warding off the dangers of both bandits and bugbears. Her valor in battle has been proven in that epic battle and she is a welcome addition to the party. She acts as the Warden of the nation of Quoraweh, using her ability to rally the troops and gather willing soldiers to her cause. Her ability as a Cavalier is useful in forming a strong and organized group that polices the roads and towns of Quoraweh. Protecting the nation's citizens fall under her righteous tenant and will receive much accolades from her unknown liege. The Non Playable Characters A majority of the citizens of Quoraweh and the kingdoms beyond are non playable characters. As such only surface information is generally collected and recorded unless a quest or an interaction delves deeper into their background. There are plentiful npc's in the world of Golarion and though some are important enough to warrant a deeper understanding of their persona, a majority of those npc's play a small part in the grand scheme of things. If only a small snipet of information is listed in their biography, it's because the player characters have yet to gather enough information regarding that person, if such information exists to begin with.